


Even Demons Need Scratches

by TheLoonWatches



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, i like dogs in my fics don't I?, oh well, sweet doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoonWatches/pseuds/TheLoonWatches
Summary: What might have happened after Sir Pentious crawled out of the wreckage.
Relationships: Sir Pentious & some random demon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Even Demons Need Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Pentious just needs to catch a break.

"Slithering, sneaky, awful fiends!" Sir Pentious said. "I should burn down- no, absolutely DEMOLISH their silly building!"

He sat on a pipe from his fallen blimp, surrounded by its wreckage caused by that cursed Alastor.

A map was spread across his lap, an almost perfect depiction of Pentagram City. He leaned forward until his lip almost touched the paper. He hissed and sputtered to himself, cursing the Radio Demon, and the raunchy Spider, and that hideous Cyclops.

"Mr. Boss-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU SCRAMBLED IMBECILE?" Sir Pentious whipped his head into the Egg Boi's face, causing him to stumble and fall into his back, and a crack when shell met concrete.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he pouted how as well as an egg could. "I-I could really use a hug. . . ."

"Go find another of your brethren and THEN you can hug THEM! I have no time for such nonsense! Now go! Shoo!"

The Egg Boi got up and scurried off, leaving Pentious to look over the map again in rage-fueled peace. He scoffed, "Complete idiots. . . ."

He tried to focus on the map and the next move or his diabolical plan, but his treasonous gaze traveled back to the gaping hole created by the fearsome Radio Demon. Pentious arrived with his blimp, his army of eggs, and his recently invented Plasma Cannon!

And all of it was defeated by just a snap of Alastor's fingers.

Unwillingly, Pentious's head lolled and landed in his lap, making the map's paper crinkle.

He might as well start from scratch. . . .

Something bumped into his hand, but he only swatted it away. "I told you, go find someone else to hug. . . ."

The Egg Boi, though, was persistent, and bumped his hand a bit more forcefully.

"No. I am not giving you a hug."

The Egg Boi decided that a bump was too subtle, and escalated to just digging his head under Pentious's hand.

"Fine! You impatient creature! But I am only giving you a pat!"

His pink fingers scratched the top of the Egg Boi's head. But something was off. Egg Bois had smooth shells, and what Pentious had under his fingers was . . . furry.

He whipped his head to the creature beside him, and was met not with an Egg Boi, but a wolf.

Pentious screamed and toppled over, away from the canine. He quickly righted himself and flapped his arms in an attempt to scare off the vile creature. "Shoo! Shoo!"

The wolf, however, stared at him quizzically, included with a tilt of the head. Its ears flicked and Pentious would swear to the day that the creature almost said, "Why'd you stop petting me?"

"Don't you know it is rude to intrude on a man having a dilemma? Did you not see what happened to my blimp?!" Pentious placed one hand on his hip, and the other gestured vaguely to the crater in the concrete, glaring back at the canine with no personal space.

The wolf, however, was unfazed. In fact, the wolf, in what Pentious guessed was a try at winning him over, flopped on its back, unceremoniously revealing it was a girl.

"Ugh! You have no belief in privacy, do you?"

It did allow Pentious to closer inspect the monster. The canine was much smaller than a wolf from when he was alive. Possibly just a dog.

Well, not quite a dog. Crow legs replaced normal rear dog legs, feathers and claws, and black wings dotted with white decided this canine's back was an appropriate place to remain. The strangest, however, was the tail, or lack thereof. Instead of a furry tail or crow feathers, a pink neck snaked up to a flamingo's head, complete with blinking eyes and a black-stained beak.

"Quite the chimera, aren't you?" Pentious concluded.

The flamingo head wiggled, in some sort of distorted wag.

They stared at each other for a total of 3 seconds before Pentious scoffed and and turned to pick up his fallen map. His claws snatched the corner but a paw landed on the parchment.

"Don't you have something better to do then antagonize me?!" Pentious looked up into the dog chimera's big, brown eyes. Time decided to slow down on the creature's eyes, as it slow blinked, making it important that its eyelashes were included.

"Oh, I see. You're trying to gain sympathy from me. Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but my empathy burned up along with my mortal body! Now, get off. My. Map!"

He pulled, but the map was only set free when the dog stepped off it. He almost fell over onto his back, but quickly righted himself. "There. Wasn't so hard, was it?"

The dog only batted its eyelashes again.

Pentious noticed the flamingo head gazing at their surroundings. A way of maintaining safety, he presumed.

Well, safety was an impossible luxury down here. What good would that flamingo head-tail do?

He scowled and looked down at his map again, now with a faint paw print in the center. But he was startled again by a soft touch at his left side.

The chimera dog leaned into his side and stepped around him, much like a cat. Much like a cat he knew. . . .

. . .When he was alive.

Almost like his hand had a mind of its own, it reached down and scratched the dog's head gently. The dog groaned, which made him flinch, but he scratched her head again anyway.

The dog tipped her head into his hand, her mouth seeming to curl into a smile.

His claws moved on to scratch behind her ears. "Strange creature. Is this all you desired? A good pet?"

Pentious found himself sitting on the broken pipe again, as the dog arched her back and moved forward under his palm. Her left wing stretched out, with a satisfying pop, then turned to stretch out the right wing.

The flamingo head, meanwhile, continued to gaze at their surroundings, up at buildings and down side streets.

Pentious stroked a silky feather with his knuckle.

"Hm, this is all a ploy, isn't it? Gain my trust, only to stab me in the back. Classic villain tactic."

The dog sat and placed her chin at the edge of his lap. Batting her eyelashes for good measure.

"Well, it's working. . . ."

The dog leaned further against him, until practically laying on the ground as Pentious grew bold and rubbed her belly.

He forgot time existed, maybe half an hour had passed, or an hour, maybe two, but after he had pet every spot the dog wanted to be pet, she crawled out from under his hand, shook herself of imaginary water, and looked back at him.

"Well? Are you satisfied? Enough gluttony for one day?" Pentious folded his arms, glaring halfheartedly.

She tilted her head; and let her tongue loll out, complete with a doggy smile. She hopped up and licked his cheek, something akin to a kiss.

He sputtered, wiped his hand across his cheek, violet saliva sticking to his fingers.

The chimera's flamingo head wriggled again in her special wag, the flamingo's eye winked at him. She turned and trotted through the wreckage, up the side of a building, then launched herself into the sky with a unfurling of her wings. And was gone over the rooftops.

Sir Pentious watched as she left, then looked around at the remains of his blimp, and time caught back up to him as the smoke had cleared and heat of the wreckage had dissipated.

He sighed, rolled up his map, and slowly stood. "Let's go find the remaining Eggs."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing dogs in my fics, now don't I? Dog person, guilty as charged.  
I based this demon off of my dog, though, of course, my dog isn't a dog-crow-flamingo chimera. Nope, just a lovely beagle. And my dog is very insistent when it comes to pets.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
